


Elevated

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Frostthawne, Snowells, Snowthawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from DancesWithSeatbelts/Nalufever:How about a challenge to keep it under 500 words? 😅 I think some Mattobard and Killer Frost stuck in an elevator ~ exactly how that happens, let's gloss that over and give us some steamy content, yeah? 😘 Thanks in advance!
Relationships: Killer Frost/Eobard Thawne
Series: Snowells prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithSeatbelts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/gifts).



> I ended up LOVING this pairing, so thank you so much for this prompt that let me meet them! :D
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥
> 
> NOTE: Chapter 2 is much more graphic and explicit. Take that as a warning or something to look forward to. Either way, be aware before clicking through to the next chapter. ;)

"So, is this what you really looked like under all that Harrison Wells?" Frost muttered against his mouth as he backed her against the shiny elevator wall.

"This what you really looked like under all that Caitlin Snow?" Eobard returned, blindly trying and failing to find whatever zipper, button or black magic was preventing him from undoing her pants.

"Guess so," she said, pushing him back enough to undo them herself. Shrugging off her jacket, she turned, sweeping her hair aside. "Unlace the top part."

"Why are you wearing a corset?" 

"What? You're a fashion critic, now?" she asked irritably, twisting to indicate her breasts. "Do these not look _fabulous_?"

Apparently, looking straight down her décolletage struck him mute. He nodded and started unlacing as directed.

"Stop," she said, facing him as she wiggled the top over her head. "It's not a proper corset. It's more a decorative--"

He was absolutely not paying attention to a word she said now that she stood there bare from the waist up. _I'd probably be insulted otherwise,_ she thought.

The look in his blue eyes was deliciously feral and she could've sworn she saw lightning there despite their powers being temporarily dampened. He yanked off his gloves but, to her surprise, started by ghosting his fingertips down the pink lines in her pale skin left by the stays. 

The teasingly light touch tightened her nipples and he gave an unrepentant smirk. 

"I'm of a mind to ravage you," she informed him, fisting her hands into his blond hair.

"I'm of a mind to let you," he murmured back, his palms sliding under her waistband. He made an interested noise at what he _didn't_ find.

"Please, visible panty lines would ruin this look," she scoffed, feeling around under his pushed-back hood. "How do you get out of this thing, anyway?"

"I--" His confident tone suddenly dropped and he cursed in great detail before admitting, "I need my speed."

"What? Why do you have a suit that requires _superpowers_ to get out of?"

"It doesn't _require_ them. It will just… take longer."

Right on cue, the elevator dropped slightly and a muffled male voice called, "Don't worry, folks, we'll have you out of there in no time!"

"I'm going to kill that man," Eobard said, pointing at the door. "I'm going to on principle."

She straightened her pants and donned her jacket, zipping it then retrieving her top. "Can't say I'd blame you."

He looked thoughtful. "Can we continue this later?"

"You sticking around? Don't you have, like, evil time traveler business or something?"

"Oh, I have all the time in the world," he said, kissing her hand as the doors parted.

He strolled out at regular speed, bypassing their erstwhile rescuer without thanks but also without fulfilling his threat.

She couldn't help but grin. The Reverse Flash was walking like his suit had suddenly shrunk two sizes below the belt.

 _I need to get stuck in elevators more often,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost is a woman on a mission. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is much more explicit and graphic than my other previous smutty offerings. If that's not your thing, no worries. I've got a lot of other fics that are lower rated. If it IS your thing, then I hope you enjoy the naughtiness! ♥

Frost cracked open the motel room door to Eobard Thawne in full Reverse Flash regalia, his eyes glowing red and his features blurred. "How'd you find me?" she asked.

He let the distortion drop and pulled back his mask. "It wasn't that hard."

She let that hang in the air a beat, then opened the door the rest of the way, reaching out to hook two fingers into his belt. "Then we'd better fix that, hm?"

He grinned.

***

If she would've known she was going to have her legs around somebody's waist today while furiously making out against a wall, she would've worn a skirt with more stretch.

 _Nah,_ she thought. _I probably wouldn't have._

A crash from the room next door brought them both alert. Muffled groans and cries soon could be heard, followed by a rhythmic thumping. They looked back at each other.

"Challenge accepted?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Challenge accepted," she confirmed.

He put her feet onto the floor so he could step back. Red lightning flared and the next thing she knew, he stood there completely naked.

"Told you it was faster," he said, ruffling his hair in a familiar gesture she recognized from the days when his hair had been dark and not blond. "Want me to expedite things for you as well?"

She gestured at the shiny blue leather of her bustier and the pencil-thin matching skirt. "Do you know how expensive this outfit is and do you know how to get me out of it properly?"

"I feel confident in saying no and no," he said, giving a _go ahead_ roll of his hand before strolling over to the bed and sitting unselfconsciously on the side.

 _Show-off,_ she thought but, well, there was plenty to appreciate: a muscular ass and a promisingly-sized dick almost custom-made to her length and girth preferences.

She reached behind herself and undid the laces in a few quick motions, pulled here and there and just so, then straightened her arms and gave a little shimmy. Her clothes fell away as pretty as a magic trick, leaving her in a lacy bit of underwear and her thigh-high boots.

She started to prompt him for a comment but it seemed like his mouth had gone dry. So, instead, she crossed to him in her best sultry walk and rested the sole of her boot on edge of the bed next to him.

"Zipper," she commanded, showing him where it was concealed along her inner thigh. He made quick work of it, though at regular speed, and did the same with the other boot when she switched them.

Experience had taught her it was far sexier to sit and pull the boots the rest of the way off than to hop around on one foot, struggling with them, so that's what she did. Once they were off, she stood in front of him again.

"Panties," she instructed next and he took a little more time working them down the length of her legs. She held onto his shoulder to step out of them and he took advantage of that to pull her to him. The bed was a little low to the floor but nonetheless, his height let him rest his cheek against her breastbone.

For a moment, he held her like that and it was… sweet? Sweet enough that it started making her uncomfortable, unfamiliar emotions stirring through the permanent icy fog that lived where her heart used to be. She delicately threaded her fingers through his hair, then yanked.

"Don't fall asleep on me here," she tsked when he looked up at her. "I have plans for you."

A devilish gleam in his eye was all the warning she had before he swung her around and rolled her onto the bed.

"I believe I was promised to be given a 'ravaging,' wasn't I?" he said casually. 

"Oh yes, I do recall that conversation," she said as if it was so unimportant that she'd nearly forgotten. She moved to properly orientate on the bed, artfully sprawling onto her back, and making sure she was starting low enough that the top of her skull wouldn't immediately whack the headboard.

"Tell me, what would you think about being ravaged, instead?" He followed her in a crawl that could've looked silly but instead had such an animalistic intent that she briefly forgot he'd asked a question.

Everything about him looked untamed at that moment. He ended the impressive display on his hands and knees on either side of her, caging her in. He was already so hard that his erection barely bobbed with the motion.

She reached, taking him in her hand, and he made a soft, urgent noise. "I should warn you, when you're as cold as I am, it's not easy for somebody to get you hot and bothered."

He pushed into her grip a few times before he could stop himself. "Challenge accepted," he murmured again, curving down to kiss her. The kiss got sloppier the more she continued to stroke him until he finally broke away, his breathing harsh.

She smiled beatifically up at him and he grumbled at her composure, shifting to bump her legs apart.

"Nightstand," she directed.

He raised an eyebrow but obligingly leaned over to open the drawer, bringing out a box of condoms. "You do know that with my healing, I don't catch diseases or transmit them, right?"

"You do know you could still catch 18 years of child support, right? Maybe more, depending on if I decide to sue you for all the time traveling you do, too?" Before he could say anything else, she stated firmly, "No glove, no love."

He winced. "Is that saying coming back around again or is this still the first time? I can never keep things like that straight."

She gave him a resolute stare.

"Fine," he said, opening the box and pulling out a packet.

She watched him speculatively as he rose up onto his knees.

"What?" he said, then gave a mildly disapproving look. "You're wondering if it vibrates, aren't you?"

"Oh, come on," she said. "How disappointing would it be if everything _but_ your dick vibrated?" 

He huffed wordlessly, tossing the box back in the drawer and slamming it shut. "Guess you'll have to wait and find out."

 _Now I've hurt his feelings,_ she thought, barely restraining an eyeroll.

He dropped the condom packet on the bed, unopened. At her chiding look, he said drolly, "I'll put it on before I need it. I promise."

She parted her legs further, expecting oral to be his next move but, to her surprise, he stretched out next to her on his side and gently brushed a bit of hair back from her face.

Then he lightly traced the curve of her cheek with his fingertips, before moving along her neck to her collarbone. "Do you know what used to drive me absolutely crazy?" he asked softly. "When you'd lean over my shoulder to look at the computer screen and sometimes you'd put your hand on my other shoulder or along the back of the chair. And I could… feel you there. So warm. So near."

As he spoke, his fingers continued down the center of her chest, circling one breast then the other. 

"How do you know that?" she asked. "It technically wasn't you."

"Barry pulled me from my original timeline before that, yes," he agreed and merely saying his rival's name made anger skitter briefly over his face, "but the longer I've existed outside of that timeline, the more I've gained the memories from my later self. It's as if it happened to me, so…"

She could tell it was a sore subject. She let it go, not wanting him to get off target. The target, of course, being getting _her_ off.

"I had no idea you felt like that," she said to pull him back to wherever he'd been going with his original thought.

"I was good at hiding how I felt," he said, his fingers trailing on downward, circling her belly button. Then he flattened his palm against her lower abdomen. "I had to be."

His palm slid down to rest against her pubic mound and, for a few moments, all he did was caress her there.

Then he started vibrating his hand.

She curled halfway up, an incoherent curse spluttering from her lips. He chuckled, clearly pleased.

"Do you remember Magic Marker? God, that was a terrible name for a meta," he said as he shifted down lower on the bed. His erection ended up pressed between his abdomen and her thigh where he could rub against her for an obvious bit of self-gratification. But as long as he kept providing _her_ with gratification, he honestly could put it wherever he wanted to as far as she was concerned.

He gave a wordless prompt and she recalled there had been a question.

"Magic Marker, yeah," she said. He kept his touch broad, all external, until her hips began to undulate, chasing his fingers. Even still, he waited until he was satisfied with how wet she'd become to go deeper.

He stopped the vibration as he swirled a fingertip around her clitoris. "I had to have your help with the math to calculate his rate of ink spread, if you recall?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice coming higher and breathier. "It was weird because… you'd never had trouble with - oh God - with the math before."

He smirked, his blue eyes glinting. "I didn't need help with the math," he confessed. "I told you I did so you'd keep leaning on me. But then you'd reach to tap the screen or the keyboard and that kept pressing your breast into my shoulder and your hair against the side of my face and I could smell your shampoo and I…"

He eased one finger into her, then two. She inhaled sharply, exhaling with a soft sound. She didn't know when she'd started stroking his hair but he seemed to like it so she continued.

"I didn't know what I was going to do if you would've looked down," he went on. "How was I going to explain the fact my dick was practically doing jumping jacks in my pants?"

He pumped his fingers lazily, as if he had all day to do this. Her feet jammed into the mattress, briefly bringing her knees up. It caused him to lose friction with her thigh so he paused, repositioning against her hip instead.

"Is that why you practically - um - bolted out of there as fast as you could - ah - roll?"

"Yes," he purred. "I didn't even have a convenient file folder to throw in my lap in case I ran into Cisco or _him_. They would've just had to wonder why it looked like I was heading off to joust."

The imagery made her laugh despite the situation but he picked up speed with his hand and that bumped the laugh from her mouth. He shifted so he could brush her clit with the pad of his thumb at the same time. For a moment, the world went icy white and she had to wrestle her power back down. To be safe, she let go of his hair and extended both arms out, fisting her hands into the sheet.

He began rocking his hand, pressing in with his fingers, then circling her clit with his thumb. "I wanted you so much," he confessed roughly and abruptly vibrated his fingers alone and then his thumb while continuing the rocking motion.

Her back arched up off the mattress, mouth falling open in a silent scream. He ground against her hip a few times, then captured her nipple in his mouth. At first, he licked and sucked and that was all very nice but then he pressed his tongue against the tip and…

The bastard vibrated his tongue.

She did an unplanned, completely unexpected and very loud porn star moan. But God, she hadn't felt like this in so long, she couldn't even remember the last time. Tingly waves of pleasure pulsed around his fingers, spreading in all directions. She'd swear at this moment that her kneecaps were turned on enough to come all on their own.

He kept working those three points, alternating vibration between them. She was _sweating_ ; she hadn't sweated in ages. Then he abruptly withdrew all contact and the only thing that saved him from being murdered on the spot was the fact he used his speed to practically appear between her legs like he'd teleported there. He paused to show that yes, he had put the condom on.

"Fine," she snapped, letting go of the sheet so she could wipe her damp hair out of her eyes. "Get on with it."

"Bossy," he murmured with a bit of a grin.

"Eobard." She intended the tone to be a warning but he entered into her then and it came out a groan instead.

He felt _amazing_ , just enough stretch that her lonely, neglected vaginal muscles did an excited flutter. Not quite an orgasm but even that was more than she'd had with a partner in a long while.

"Hm," he said, noting the reaction and paused there for a moment, clearly not wanting her to finish on the first stroke.

"Magic Marker the only time you had to leave to _take care of business_ like that?" she asked, trying to steady herself.

"Think about it," he invited, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of her, seemingly content to wait.

She cast her mind back. At the time, it hadn't been particularly noteworthy but… "You always did leave afterwards, didn't you?"

He hummed in agreement. "Once, I came back and if you weren't literally _bending over to pick up a pencil_ … I had to spin around and head away again."

"Otherwise, what would you have done?" she said and he gave her a crooked smile.

"It was very difficult--"

"You can say it was hard, we're all adults here."

That got him to slowly flex his hips and that in and out slide took away some of her ability to sass him verbally.

"It was _very hard_ ," he amended, "to remind myself why I couldn't bend you over the desk, then and there. We were alone, after all, so why couldn't I push those panties of yours aside and be inside of you where I wanted to be?"

It was easy for her mind to go along with the fantasy as he set an effortless rhythm. She thought of what it would've been like, leaned over her desk, knowing that their friends could've walked in on them at any moment. Dr. Wells had always been hot but he'd also always seemed slightly untouchable, like indicating interest would've simply earned a scathing rebuke. So she'd confined any naughty thoughts to her own particular _taking care of business_ time.

So, Dr. Wells, his hand on the back of her neck, holding her down while he gave her the pounding of her life…? 

At some point, she'd started crooning, "Yes, yes, yes," over and over again. She dug her heels into the back of his thighs, trying to urge him to speed up.

"Patience," he drawled.

There was an actual, intense, full-body orgasm looming on the horizon and she was determined it would be hers. "Harder," she demanded. "Harder, please."

The last word slipped out by accident but she felt it legitimately make his dick throb inside of her. Of course, he'd be into begging. But she was a woman on a mission and if saying a word, any word, would get it accomplished, then she'd make that work.

"Please," she said again, drawing it out. "Please."

He trembled but still held his resolve, keeping that slow, steady pace. She knew now what she had to do, though.

It took effort but she pulled her power back as far as she could, far enough that her hair bled back to brown and the ice left her eyes as she looked up at him. The illusion wouldn't last long so she had to quickly find her old voice, concealed beneath the cold. "Please, Dr. Wells, I need it harder," she moaned. "I need it, please!"

He broke. Muttering something that was either a curse or "Not fair" or both, he drove his hips into her.

She put her hands up against the headboard as he thrust harder and faster. The pleasure was there, a throb between her legs, a spiral of heat tightening, flaring, lashing in desperation.

She begged for it, begged him, begged her own body, begged the cold, unfeeling universe itself. Ice poured out of her hands, glazing over the headboard. It slammed against the wall, shattering the ice, only for her power to rebuild it in an instant and then shatter it all over again.

Guttural noises tore from her throat. Her nipples went rock hard, sending sparks of pleasure as they rubbed against his chest. He hitched one of her legs higher, opening her up, making her feel it even more.

And then he vibrated his dick.

The sensation roared through her, teased every part of her from the inside out, and it was like they were back in the elevator again except this time, somebody had cut the cable and the car was rocketing up, up, up.

She came so hard she could only give a strangled cry. Her vision went completely white as the heat that flooded her body pushed the cold out of her hands. She iced the headboard solid to the wall and the nightstand to the floor. Wave after wave of glorious pleasure washed through her, making her convulse, deliciously helpless in its grip.

 _Warm,_ she thought hazily as it slowed. It had been such a long, long time since she had felt truly warm. For a moment, she relaxed into it, luxuriated in the feel. But then she realized he'd begun vibrating from head to toe, not for pleasure's sake, but because he was staving off the sudden arctic freeze in the room.

She took a final moment of enjoyment, then called the cold back. As the ambient temperature rose, he let the vibrations ease. She blinked up at him and the look on his face was unrepentantly cocky.

She let go of the headboard, shaking the ice from her hands, and gave him a _whatever_ gesture. "Not bad," she said, still breathing heavily, but her wide grin spoiled the unaffected tone.

"Not bad," he scoffed but couldn't stop a pleased sigh from escaping when she ran her cold fingers down both of his sides. 

They tickled his ribs, danced over the muscles of his back and then finally ended giving his ass a pinch that made him twitch. And it was clearly not an unhappy twitch.

"Do you care if I go ahead and--?" he said, indicating how they were still joined together.

"Go ahead," she said magnanimously and he began to move again. She was still blissed out on endorphins enough that it felt good, a fizzy, contented feeling. But if it went on long enough, it would probably begin to chafe.

"You know," she said when her breathing evened out. Her hands glided back up so that her arms were wrapped around him. He liked to be held, she could tell. "You didn't ask me what I thought about doing to _you_ back in the day."

"That's because… you didn't think of…doing anything," he said, panting with effort.

"Wrong. The first day I came to work, you were absolutely tearing shreds off one of the techs for accidentally erasing part of your clearboard. The poor guy was practically in tears and I looked at you and thought, 'Here's a man who needs somebody to paddle his ass until it glows.'"

The sound he made was halfway between a laugh and a groan. "Did not."

"Did, too," she said. "Scout's honor. So, what do you say, Professor Thawne? Do you still need a good paddling?"

She had to contort a little to give his ass a hard swat. He stuttered out of step, blurring into speed for a moment as his control disintegrated, and he came in hard pulses she could feel distinctly even through the condom.

So distinctly, in fact, that she briefly worried it had broken, but when he pulled out, it was intact. He removed it, tied it off and disposed of it in the waste basket before flopping onto his back beside her.

"Well," he said, "I think we won that challenge."

He gestured vaguely at the room next door, which had gone quiet some time back.

"I agree," she said. "So, you a cuddler?"

"You're not," he said with certainty.

"Eh, you ought to know by now that I'll try anything at least once," she said dismissively and curled up against him with her head on his chest.

He combed his fingers through her sweat-damp hair and that soothing sensation was the last thing she knew for a little while.

***

She woke, startled. Ever since she had shed her life as Caitlin Snow, she hadn't relaxed enough to fall asleep with someone.

"I have to go," he murmured against the top of head. "I actually do have evil time traveler business to attend to."

She should have been ready for him to leave but… "What's the point of being a time traveler if you can't bend the rules and keep from being late whenever you want?"

"Hm." 

The sound echoed in his chest, his heartbeat a steady thrum beneath her cheek. She realized she was petting him, indirectly trying to influence his decision. She didn't stop.

"I suppose you're right," he finally said. "They can wait."

She snuggled against him, hooking her leg over his, and they were quiet for a bit.

"Can I see you again?" he finally asked softly.

"Should I bring my paddle?" she returned since he hadn't answered her earlier question.

"No," he said so sternly that she wondered if she'd somehow managed to read him all wrong. She raised her head but the corner of his mouth was curved slightly. "I prefer your hand," he went on. "So much more personal, don't you think?"

He winked and she laughed.

"Oh, absolutely," she said, still chuckling, then put her head back down.

There was still a warm place she could feel inside her chest. Maybe if she kept it pressed against him, it would last a little while longer?

He tightened his arms around her. It was…sweet. This time, the feeling wasn't uncomfortable at all.


End file.
